bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockin' the Foundation: Seireitou Kawahiru vs Raian Getsueikirite
Nakayo... A dimension much like the Human World. Filled with lush forests and towering cities, but for the longest time, it has been the secret dwelling place of Raian Getsueikirite. The largest city, resembling modern day New York City, sits on the edge of an immense ocean of vast, cold waters. There we find Raian today. "He's coming." he thought, a grin escaping his usual stotic demeanor. "I could pick that reiatsu out of an army of Menos Grande." As he thought this, he launched himself towards the roof of a building resembling the Empire State Building. Then, with his spirit force alone, he opened a gap in the sky to welcome his friend to his humble abode. Following three more hours, Raian sat there, wondering what was taking his friend so long. However... CRASH. A massive explosion occured in the ground below the building Raian was on, the latter's eyes formed a comic expression. The cause of the crash was none other than the famed Silver-Haired Seireitou Kawahiru, rubbing his head as he sat there on his bum. "Ehh... Dammit... overshot myself. That's the last time I let Kamui talk me into accepting Kidō training from him..." he mused comically, as he looked around. "Such a barren wasteland... where am I?" he questioned himself. Raian's comical expression got wider as he slowly walked on the air down towards his bumbling friend, "Late as always Sei-san. Though I'll give you props for the entrance. I'd wait three hours any day to see you fall out of a hole in the sky." he joked as he finally reached his friend's level. "You're in the Nakayo. Not the most social of places, but it serves it's purposes." The eyes of Seireitou turned to face his friend, as he got up, patting the dust off his uniform. "Well, Kamui's becoming quite the Adam Sandler lately with his Kidō...anyways, what's with the invitation to this place? It's quite depressing... not that I'm complainin' or nothin'" he commented, as he looked around this unusual place; somewhere that not even he knew existed. "Isn't it obvious?" Raian asked, grinning. "I invited you here to fight. I haven't seen you in...." he suddenly trailed off, counting off each of his fingers before quitting. "...well too long. Not to mention that we haven't had a brawl since after Datara was first defeated." he explained. "This place is just barren and depressing enough to pull off the perfect place for a battle." Seireitou smiled softly, as his attention finally returned to Raian. "I see, I see. I'm surprised you chose such a random time like this for our fight... surely you have no ulterior motive, eh my friend?" he asked, his smile not leaving his face. "True, the Nakayo hosts my army against Soul Society, but I have yet to mobilize them. My reason for fighting you is purely for sport, old friend. I wanna see what power the Seijin Order has given to you." he replied. Suddenly, Seireitou's eyes narrowed. "An army to decimate Soul Society... Gah, just when things were finally looking up... but, I guess a fight to learn the commander's true power would be valuble information. And then again... It'd be nice to kick his ass again." he smiled, relishing his final thought as he sqautted down. "Hope this town can hold us, Raian-san." he declared. Shooting for the Sun: Their Match Begins! "It won't." he joked, "But we'll make due. We always have." Smiling himself, he took his spot at a location directly sixteen feet away from Seireitou on the street, "" A reddish-pink energy gathered in front of his mouth and instantly fired itself towards Seireitou, "Cero!" Raian thought. As it neared, Seireitou closed his eyes. "Cero, huh? Without a Mask either... more Arrancar than Vizard. That's good to know." he noted, as he jumped forward toward the Cero blast. Without making a single gesture, "Bakudō #81: Danku" he thought to himself, forming a mirror shield in front of his being as the Cero collided with it, but merely began to rickochet off toward the sides; exactly what Seireitou had wanted. He spread his arms out, as each of his index fingers shone green light, using one of the forbidden Kidō to teleport two massive rocks to both sides of the blocked Cero, causing them to crash into it, exploding on impact. The result was a smokescreen, from the explosion, as Raian could no longer see Seireitou within the white puffs. Raian watched his opponent with antcipation for the next rush of attacks, but eyes widened as he began to notice the figure of Seireitou, cupping his hands behind him as he was carrying a small orb of spiritual energy. "Eat this!" he yelled, firing his massive Kagehameha blast at Raian, the latter having little time to dodge such a close-range attack with such massive size. The blast separated on both sides of Raian's body as he held it back with his right hand, a comical look was plastered on his face. "Why does this technique seem nostalgic?" he joked. Suddenly redish-pink energy gathered within his right palm, "Cero!" he declared out loud, causing a massive explosion as the two blasts canceled each other out. Using the explosion as a distraction, he used Sonído to vanish and appear behind Seireitou, though he made no move to attack him. "Still...to think he has a reiryoku blast like that without releasing his sword..he's powerful." he thought. Seireitou made no movement of his body or head to face Raian, but merely smirked softly. "Heh... using my own strategy effortlessly without even thinking about it. You'd think he was Ryun Uchiha." he joked to himself. "However..." he began, turning his body to face Raian. "He used a single hand to defeat my Kagehameha technique. And what's more... he didn't release his reiatsu, using mere physical strength to divide it. There's no mistaking it... he has hierro." he finished his thought, sighing as he placed a hand over his handle. "I believe I am repeating you by saying this. I know better than to take you lightly, so I won't give you warning when we begin." he mused, disappearing from sight. He suddenly reappeared above Raian, his blade already drawn. "Shikon... Hisakiten." he declared, firing off a massive fang of reiryoku from point-blank. Raian's eyes widened as the blast consumed him and devastated most of the city block they stood on. The smoke parted as Raian leaped out from it, having scuff marks all over his clothing, but other than that he was relatively unharmed. "Yari, yari...That was quite the reiryoku blast. I felt that one; my skin still stings." he said, being totally serious. He then pushed forward with Sonído, going full throttle aiming numerous punches and kicks towards his armed opponent. He spun around, sheathing his blade as the momentum allowed him to raise his left leg, wheel-kicking Raian's kick, as the two legs came for a clash. Several blocks, dodges, and strikes soon followed from the two martial arts masters. After a few minutes, Seireitou released the hold he held on the reishi particles under his feet, allowing him to drop from the sky, as he stared up at a confused Raian apathetically. "That's right... come follow me."